1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensers and methods of dispensing materials and more particularly, but not necessarily exclusively, to those for dispensing cosmetic materials such as deodorants or antiperspirants.
2. Description of the Related Art
Deodorant dispensers have been available for many years and offer the consumer a range of deodorants and methods of dispensing them.
Several examples of conventional dispensers are to be found in the prior art. For example, Canadian patent 2,119,132 to Dornbusch et al discloses a dispenser having a elevator assembly which moves against an inner surface of an enclosure under the action of a threaded dial. The elevator assembly has a housing containing a well and an upper surface which is open to the well. Importantly, the elevator has spaced upper and lower seals on its periphery to seal against the loss of material from above the elevator to evaporation. Positioned at the upper end of the enclosure is a cap with a conical inner surface. The dispenser is filled by removing the cap and by depositing a relatively low viscosity molten deodorant material through its upper end. The molten material accumulates on the elevator assembly, while a portion of the deodorant material passes through the elevator assembly into the well. The upper end of the enclosure is then sealed with the cap and the dispenser is flipped over causing the deodorant material to pass into the region of the cap adjacent the conical inner surface and an equivalent amount of material to pass from the well into the space above the elevator assembly. Once the cap is removed, the deodorant material presents a convex surface which makes the application of the deodorant by the user a more comfortable experience. While this dispenser provides an improvement over prior dispensers, its elevator assembly is complex and therefore relatively expensive to produce.
It is in object of the present invention to provide a simplified dispenser for volatile materials.
Briefly stated, the present invention involves a top-fill and flip dispenser for volatile material, comprising an enclosure having an opening sealed by a removable first cap member and a stationary barrier at a location opposite the opening; a platform in the enclosure to form a primary cavity between the platform and the opening and an intermediate cavity between the platform and the stationary barrier, the platform being permeable to the volatile material in a molten state for transfer thereof between the primary and intermediate cavities, the platform being movable relative to the stationary barrier to dispense the material through the opening, wherein the platform is operable in a storage position to establish a seal with the stationary barrier to minimize loss of the volatile material.
The stationary barrier is separate from the platform and may be a separate and discrete component within the enclosure or may be integrally formed with the enclosure, either for example in the side wall thereof or as constituent of the bottom wall. The platform may include a central portion to extend toward and abut the stationary barrier when the platform is in a storage position. Desirably, a sealing flange is also formed on one or both of the platform and the stationary barrier. Preferably, the central portion includes a cylindrical lower portion bearing the sealing flange.
Conveniently, the dispenser may include means for displacing the platform, including a dial arrangement for displacing the platform by way of a threaded member extending through a passage in the central portion. Alternatively, platform may be displaced by some other arrangement such as a plunger, an example of which is show hereinbelow.
In the case where the stationary barrier is discrete and separate from the enclosure, it desirably has an outer periphery which is sealingly engaged with the inner surface. However, the platform need not be sealingly engaged with the inner surface as will be evident hereinbelow.
Preferably, the enclosure has a neck region and a second cap member is sealingly engaged with the neck region.
In another of its aspects, the present invention provides a top-fill and flip dispenser for volatile material, comprising an enclosure having an opening sealed by a removable first cap member, a stationary barrier at a location spaced from the opening and a platform which is permeable to the material in a molten state, the platform being movable relative to the stationary barrier, wherein the platform and the stationary barrier include complementary sealing surfaces which, in a storage position, form a seal against the loss of the volatile material.
In still another of its aspects, the present invention provides a top-fill and flip dispenser for volatile material, comprising an enclosure having one end sealed by a removable first cap member and a stationary barrier located at an opposite end; a platform in the enclosure to form a primary cavity between the platform and the opening and an intermediate cavity between the platform and the stationary barrier, the platform being movable relative to the stationary barrier to dispense the material through the opening, the platform having at least one passage for the transfer of material, in a molten state, between the primary and intermediate cavities, wherein the platform is operable, in a storage position, to form a seal with the stationary barrier.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of preparing a dispenser containing a volatile material, comprising the steps of:
(a) providing an enclosure with an opening and a stationary barrier at a location opposite the opening;
(b) locating in the enclosure between the opening and the stationary barrier, a platform which is permeable to the material in a molten state, the platform having an upper end which faces the opening and a lower end which faces the stationary barrier;
(c) depositing sufficient molten material through the opening of the enclosure wherein a major portion of the molten material accumulates on the upper end of the platform and a minor portion of the molten material passes through the platform to a region between the platform and the stationary barrier;
(d) sealing the opening by installing therein a first cap member;
(e) inverting the enclosure to cause the molten material to settle against the first cap member, such that an excess amount of the minor portion of molten material settles on the lower end of the platform and forms a bond with the molten material on the upper end of the platform when the molten material has solidified;
(f) establishing a seal between the platform and the stationary barrier when the platform is in a storage position, thereby to minimize loss of the volatile material.
In still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of minimizing volatile material losses during storage in a dispenser, comprising the steps of:
providing the dispenser with an enclosure, a first cap member to seal an opening in the enclosure, a stationary barrier spaced from the opening, and a platform there between which is permeable to the material in a molten state; and
establishing a seal between the platform and the stationary barrier only when the platform is in a storage position.
In still another of its aspects, the present invention provides a method of filling a dispenser containing a volatile material, comprising the steps of:
(a) providing an enclosure with an opening;
(b) installing a stationary barrier at a predetermined location in the enclosure;
(c) locating in the enclosure between the opening and the stationary barrier, a platform which is permeable to the material in a molten state, the platforming having an upper end which faces the opening and a lower end which faces the stationary barrier;
(d) depositing sufficient molten material through the opening of the enclosure wherein a major portion of the molten material accumulates on the upper end of the platform and a minor portion of the molten material passes through the platform to a region between the platform and the stationary barrier;
(e) sealing the opening by installing therein a first cap member;
(f) inverting the enclosure to cause the molten material to settle against the first cap member, such that an excess amount of the minor portion of molten material settles on the lower end of the platform and forms a bond with the molten material on the upper end of the platform when the molten material solidifies;
(g) establishing a seal between the platform and the stationary barrier when the platform is in a storage position.
In yet another of its aspects, the present invention provides a method of adjusting the fill volume of a material dispenser, of the type having an enclosure with an opening, a platform positioned in the enclosure and a dial arrangement for displacing the platform to dispense the material through the opening, comprising the steps of:
(a) installing a stationary barrier in the enclosure and on a side of the platform opposite the opening;
(b) locating the stationary barrier at a predetermined location in the enclosure;
(c) arranging the platform to establish a seal with the stationary barrier when the barrier becomes in contact therewith.
In still another of its aspects, the present invention provides a dispenser for volatile materials comprising an enclosure with an opening and a platform in the enclosure and movable therein to dispense the materials through the opening, sealing means for sealing the enclosure to minimize loss of the volatile materials prior to initial use, the sealing means including a stationary barrier located in the enclosure on a side of the platform opposite the opening, the platform being operable in a storage position to establish a seal with the stationary barrier.